Ryan Mitchell (Forever)
Ryan Mitchell (Forever) is one of the main protagonists in Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue and Power Rangers Forever. He is the sixth Lightspeed Ranger, the Titanium Ranger. He is a forward for the Yellow Rangers. Background When Ryan was very young, he was involved in an accident along with his father, Captain Mitchell, and his sister, Dana Mitchell, and all three were suspended over a cliff. Captain Mitchell had a secure grasp of Dana, but Ryan was hanging on by Mitchell's shoe. The spirit of Diablico appeared and offered a deal: Diabolico would save the child, but in payment he would raise the child himself, and Captain Mitchell would not see him again until his 20th birthday. Captain Mitchell at first refused, but relented when Ryan began to fall. Mitchell said it was the hardest desicion he ever had to make. Ryan was raised by the demon Diabolico, who poisened his mind telling him that his father had rejected him, favoring Dana. Diabolico instructed Ryan to steal the prototype Titanium Morpher from the Aqua Base and destroy the other Power Rangers (including his sister Dana) with the Titanium Power. He nearly succeeded, becoming the Titanium Lightspeed Ranger, but Ms. Fairweather brought activated V-Lancers, which overpowered Ryan. Just as the Power Rangers were about to destroy Ryan, Captain Mitchell called them back and told them the terrifying story. After some flashback, Ryan rejected Diabolico and joined the Lightspeed Rangers. In response, Diabolico placed a cobra tattoo on his back, which would move up if he morphed and kill him when it reached Ryan's neck. Ryan manages to find the original cobra and destroy the curse. After a while, Ryan left to find more information about the demons and how to defeat them. He then tells them Queen Bansheera's plan to bring back the demons. Ryan later aided the Lightspeed Rangers in defeating Bansheera once and for all. Ryan shows up to help the Lightspeed and Time Force Rangers to battle Vypra in Time for Lightspeed. He is team up with Eric Myers. He show up again but with his whole family playing soccer. He care for his younger sisters. Appearance He wore a gray shirt that representative his ranger color. He wore the Titanuim Mropher on his left wrist. He also wore the Lightspeed Rescue jacket with the number 6 on the white patch. For Yellow rangers, he wore yellow soccer uniform with the number 23 on the back of the shirt. Personalities He is kind and nice. Hissatsu Power Rangers Forever *'SH Fire Tornado ' *'SH Bakunestu Storm' *'SH Bakunetsu Screw' *'SH Fire Torndo DD' Keshin Power Rangers Forever *'KH Majo Queen Redia B' Power Rangers Forever 2 *'KH Majo Queen Redia B' Mixi Max Power Rangers Forever Best Mixi Max Match *'MIMAX Dana Mitchell' **'SH Fire Tornado TC' Trivia *His evil counterpart: Ryley Mathis, is just like him. *Ryan is the first Ranger to have no corresponding Super Sentai counterpart. The Titanium Ranger's design is colored in silver/shiny grey starting from a helmet silver with gold stripes. The shape of his helmet is based on a Sentai Ranger team's helmets, with the letter V as the visor which supposed to mean 5 or victory which are 2 of the main things in the Sentai Title. The body is silver with a Y shape going down his stomach in gold. He has white gloves with gold trims, and it goes same with his boots. The suit is believed to be based on the Turboranger suits. **Due to him having no Sentai counterpart, Ryan appeared in very few episodes. Most of his scenes showed him unmorphed and looking for a way to stop Diabolico. Saban also did not have the budget to use both Sentai footage of the main 5 Rangers as well as new footage of the 6 Rangers, *Originally, Carter Grayson was supposed to receive the Titanium powers in the story; however, the Morpher was too powerful for a normal human, and as such, they almost scrapped the project altogether. *Ryan is the first Ranger who is seen Morphing in his normal clothes during his first Morph, but is seen wearing his yet-to-be acquired uniform (his Lightspeed Jacket) during the sequence. This bizarre tradition is followed by Cole, Cam, Jack, Mack, R.J., Dominic and Antonio. *Ryan is the first Earthling Silver Ranger, as Zhane came from KO-35. *In Truth Discovered, due to a filming error, when Ryan left Diabolico he was wearing his morpher despite the fact he had already discarded it in the previous scene. *Ryan is the only male member of Lightspeed Rescue to be related to the mentor; comparatively GoGo-V was a family team and thus all males were related to the mentor. See Also *Alternate Ryan Mitchell and Ryan Mitchell (Alternate); his alternate verison *Clone Ryan Mitchell; his clone counterpart Category:OC Characters Category:Male OC Characters Category:Forwards Category:Fire Character Category:Keshin User